Legado
by DD-Leviathann
Summary: *Mal Summary* Decidido a cumplir su objetivo el ultimo miembro de la familia Morgenstern proveniente de un pueblo de las afueras de Atlas, consigue en listarse en Beacon, carente de equipo debe formar relaciones con otro equipo, obtener aliados y completar su objetivo, siempre sabiendo que cuando lo complete, causara un daño irreparable a alguien que desearía poder proteger.


**Un saludo a todos, había publicado esta historia originalmente en Ingles para practicar un poco, sin embargo esta historia la escribí primero en español y después me puse a traducirla, por lo que decidí publicarla también en español después de todo tengo que darle un uso al documento original xD**

 **Como dije en la otra versión este es mi primer fic de RWBY considero que en esta versión me sera mas fácil explicarme, porque en la versión en ingles debo cambiar un poco las maneras de hablar o las descripciones, muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a este fic :)**

 **También como mencione en la otra versión, no recuerdo bien si canonicamente Jacque Schnee había tomado el apellido Schnee y no era suyo originalmente, realmente no recuerdo claramente si era canon era algo de un fanfic que leí así que no estoy seguro, por ello aclarare que en este fic Jacque Schnee no tomo su apellido, si no que el es realmente un Schnee de sangre, si alguien me puede comentar si es canon o no se los agradecería :)**

 **Una vez mas muchas gracias y cualquier tipo de critica constructiva sera bien recibida, un abrazo a todos :)**

* * *

Era un día relativamente tranquilo en Beacon, era temprano, algunas clases ya habían comenzado por lo que varios alumnos ya se encontraban en las aulas, otros con un poco más de suerte y tiempo se encontraban disfrutando de un buen desayuno en la cafetería o incluso seguían durmiendo, todo era relativamente normal, excepto por una única cosa, una plática importante entre el director de la academia Ozpin y el estudiante Gabriel Morgenstern que estaba siendo llevada a cabo en ese momento en la oficina de Ozpin, esta pequeña charla tenía como fin resolver una complicación que había ocurrido por culpa de otro estudiante de Beacon, el ahora líder del equipo JNPR Jaune Arc.

Jaune Arc, único descendiente varón de la familia Arc, la cual contaba con 8 hijos contándolo, alguien totalmente dispuesto a ayudar a los demás sin pensarlo dos veces, alguien cuyo sueño era convertirse en Huntsman y ayudar a toda la gente que pudiese, suena como una buena persona alguien con objetivos, alguien honesto y con un gran corazón, nada fuera de lo común de alguien de la familia Arc.

Sin embargo, él nunca había recibido entrenamiento, nunca acudió a alguna escuela de combate como Signal y tampoco fue entrenado por su padre o por alguna persona experimentada así como fue entrenado Gabriel y muchos otros estudiantes, aun así determinado a cumplir su sueño acudió a Beacon con papeles falsos y logro pasar la iniciación gracias al trabajo en conjunto de los ahora miembros de los equipos RWBY y JNPR.

Los papeles que fueron falsificados para que el pudiera tener un lugar en Beacon eran muy buenos, lo suficiente para pasar algunos filtros importantes, sin embargo contaban con un error crucial, los papeles no fueron elaborados desde cero, alguien había conseguido parte de la información de Gabriel y la utilizo en los papeles de Jaune para tener una base, esta situación fue pasada por alto por varias personas, pero no por Ozpin.

Uno creería que al notar las similitudes y el que Ozpin se encontrara conversando con Gabriel significaría que planeaba tomar cartas en el asunto contra Jaune, sin embargo no era así, Ozpin veía algo en el joven Arc que le parecía prometedor, además, no es un secreto que Ozpin era algo flexible cuando se trataban asuntos delicados de sus alumnos, sin embargo no podía tomar una decisión solo, no esta vez.

-Entonces… lo que me está intentando decir Director es que será mi decisión si Jaune Arc continúa en Beacon…

\- Así es, aunque no lo parezca Jaune Arc tiene un increíble potencial, su reserva de aura es anormalmente elevada y su capacidad de formar estrategias es digna de su apellido – Ozpin tomo un poco de su café al terminar de decir esta frase, la taza ocultaba una pequeña sonrisa que Gabriel no pudo observar

Gabriel no tenía ningún problema que Jaune siguiera en la academia, él sabía lo que era que alguien te cerrara la puerta en la cara, Jaune no se lo merecía, apenas llevaba un poco de tiempo en Beacon y su equipo ya lo seguía sin cuestionarle, eso era algo digno de admirar en un líder, la confianza del equipo es definitivamente indispensable.

Gabriel soltó un suspiro y esbozo una sonrisa

-No tengo problema con que Jaune siga en la academia, el merece su oportunidad, además no hay mucho que pueda decir, ni siquiera hice el examen del Emerald Forest

Ozpin hizo un movimiento aprobatorio con su cabeza

\- Sigo pensando que la insistencia del general era excesiva, carezco de un equipo debido a su insistencia de que no era necesario que yo participara en una prueba tan "básica".

-James tiende a tomar decisiones basadas en el momento, supongo que no esperaba que tantos equipos se formaran….. – el rostro de Ozpin se notó un tanto triste en ese momento, sus alumnos no eran soldados, eran aptos y fuertes, pero siempre ocurrían tragedias todos los años en las iniciaciones.

Gabriel pudo intuir el porque de la mirada del director, asi que no dio comentario alguno.

-Entonces, cual es plan director?, dudo que formar un equipo de 5 sea una buena idea

-En efecto no es lo más conveniente, sin embargo mi solución es un tanto sencilla, atenderás las clases normales como cualquier otro alumno recién ingresado, sin embargo puede que llegues a involucrarte con alumnos de segundo año, servirás como compañero de apoyo para los equipos, velo como un refuerzo extra, sin embargo preferiría que intentaras formar algún vínculo con algún equipo que se te llegue a asignar, ser parte de un equipo es indispensable en este mundo, necesitas aliados en los que puedas confiar.

Esas últimas palabras sobre tener aliados sonaban realmente familiares para él, su madre debió de haberle comentado algo parecido hace muchos años cuando aún estaba viva, ya habían pasado al menos 8 años de su muerte y aunque siguió adelante en su momento debido a que no podía estancarse por el dolor, el aun la extrañaba, y dudaba que ese sentimiento llegara a cambiar algún día.

-Te integraras a las clases el día de mañana – Prosiguió Ozpin ignorando el hecho de que Gabriel se sumiera un poco en sus pensamientos- Los datos de tus horarios serán enviados a tu Scroll en una hora, los profesores ya estaban informados que llegarías una semana después de iniciado el semestre debido a complicaciones en tu traslado desde Atlas así que no tendrás problemas con ellos, obviamente ninguno conoce el problema de Mr Arc, los papeles estarán en orden para mañana en la mañana así que ninguno de los 2 tendrá que preocuparse de eso.

-Le mencionara que conoce sobre sus papeles falsos?- Pregunto Gabriel mientras se levantaba de la silla

-No, es mejor que no lo sepa, tiene muchas cosas de que preocuparse ahora, le informare cuando crea que no esté tan ocupado con clases que muy apenas puede seguir.

Gabriel le mostro una sonrisa al Director y le dio la espalda, él estaba caminando en dirección al elevador, el acababa de llegar ese día de Atlas, pero ya había llegado a la habitación que le había sido asignada, pensaba mentalmente en el camino que debía hacer para volver exitosamente a su habitación, cuando justo antes de oprimir el botón del elevador Ozpin volvió a hablar.

-Es extraño que James haya recomendado a alguien de manera tan insistente para entrar en la academia, el probablemente hubiese optado por mantenerte en Atlas y que fueras entrando de manera militar, por lo que puedo deducir que no fue decisión directa de James el recomendarme que te aceptara, sino de otra persona, eso me intriga, eso no es algo común.

Girando el cuello Gabriel observo a Ozpin que mantenía su cara tranquila pero con una clara muestra de duda, no había necesidad de preocuparse por la pregunta, era una pregunta que esperaba, después de todo era normal que se cuestionara ello, él estaba tranquilo, pensaba en que Ozpin no tenía ninguna forma de sospechar de él o de ella y no podía siquiera imaginar la razón que me hizo entrar en Beacon así que cualquier respuesta que le diera debería bastarle.

-El General me conoce, sabe que no estoy hecho para una educación militar, aunque crecí en Atlas difiero mucho de sus ideales, quiero convertirme en Huntsman, no en militar, también me cuestiono sus razones para no detenerme cuando le comente mi decisión de asistir a Beacon pero le agradezco su apoyo.

Ozpin pareció satisfecho con su respuesta y asintió con su cabeza, dio otro trago a su café y le prestó atención a los papeles pendientes en su escritorio, Gabriel vio esto como una señal de salida, y oprimió el botón del elevador que señalaba el primer piso.

Todo pintaba bien, la primera fase del plan había sido completada con éxito, ahora solo era cuestión de paciencia, el problema ahora sería encontrar un equipo, era absolutamente necesario para el desarrollo de su plan, pero se preocuparía por eso al día siguiente, aún quedaba tiempo disponible, así que no había necesidad de agobiarse por ello, sin embargo así como cuando se enteró de que Ironwood le había ayudado con Ozpin sintió un vacío dentro de él, se sentía feliz de que el plan estuviera saliendo de acuerdo al plan, pero sentía algo de preocupación, ella no era culpable de nada, ella no se merecía el daño colateral en el que se vería afectada, ella también era una víctima, sin embargo no había otra opción.

Por más que él quisiera protegerla era imposible, después de todo ella ni siquiera lo conocía, cuando el momento llegase ella lo odiara con justa y merecida razón.


End file.
